Sorrow, Harmony & Love
by rocker95
Summary: Serves as a connection to my Alpha And Omega 3. Candy and Mooch discover feelings for each other and spend time on a honeymoon sometime after. Rated M Just In Case of sex.
1. Easy

**Chapter 1**

**For those of you that have read my Alpha And Omega 3, I would like to make corrections on something. Sweets was not who Mooch saved. It was Candy. Although it says in written text that Mooch kept Sweets from falling, it was actually Candy. I got the two of them mixed up, but I think Mooch and Candy are a great couple. If you don't know which is Sweets and which is Candy, I'll put a link up in my profile to my new site.**

**SORROW, HARMONY & LOVE**

**December 24, 2012.**

Right about the same time Candy was going to sleep was about the same time Mooch was going to sleep. In their own dens.

Candy had flashbacks from what her friend, Sweets told her.

"They are the lowdown type of omegas. There's better boys out there."

"Oh, Mooch, why do I have to love you?" Candy asked, in loneliness, though she didn't mean a word.

Mooch's place.

"Why go after a girl who no doubtedly doesn't love me?" asked Mooch, also not meaning a word.

Then, they spoke at the same time.

**Mooch: Why didn't I ask her out so that this Christmas might not be lonely?**

**Candy: Why didn't I ask him out so that this Chistmas might not be lonely?**

* * *

**Candy then sung a little verse:**

Don't tell me what to do, what to wear, what to say, I don't wanna be like everybody else

* * *

They then began singing.

**Mooch:**

We broke up

yeah, it's tough

most guys would've been crushed

Wastin' their time

Wonderin' where they went wrong

No way, not me

Hey, I'm doing just fine

I'm not afraid of movin' on

It's easy going out on a Friday night

Easy every time I see her out

I can smile, live it up

The way a single guy does

But what she, what she don't know

Is how hard it is to make it look so

Easy

**Candy:**

The truth is

That I miss lyin' in those arms of his

But I don't ever let it show

I laugh and I act like

I'm having the time of my life

as far as he knows

It's easy goin' out on a Friday night

Easy, everytime I see him out

I can smile, live it up

The way a single girl does

But, what he, what he don't know

is how hard it is to make it look so

Easy

Oh, it's easy

**Mooch:**

Oh, it's easy goin' out on a Friday night

**Candy:**

Oh, it's easy every time I see him out

I can smile, live it up

Forget about the way it was

**Mooch:**

But what she

**Candy:**

Oh, what he don't know

**Mooch:**

What she don't know

Is how hard it is to make it look so

Easy

Look so easy


	2. Christmas Morning

**Chapter 2**

**Christmas 2012. Morning.**

Candy's parents dragged in a HUGE caribou.

A very beautiful wolf walked in from her bedroom. She had long, black fur on her head and a large patch covered her right eye. The fur was put up in a bun with two twigs holding it up. Her body fur was white and she had yellow eyes, just like Candy and her brother.

"Hello, Perri." said Candy's mother. "I see you're up earlier than usual."

"Mom, you know I get up this early on Christmas." said the wolf with a smile. "I mean, this is only the third Christmas we've actually been able to have so much delicious caribou. I almost wanna start eating now."

"Well, too bad." said Candy and Perri's mother with a smile. "Your siblings need food too."

"I know." said Perri with another smile.

"Go get your sisters and brother up." said Candy and Perri's mother.

"Okay." Perri said and went to get her siblings up.

A few minutes later, Perri, Candy, Candu and another wolf came to the living room. The other wolf seemed the youngest of all. She had very light tan fur, green eyes and short, red fur on her head.

At breakfast, everyone but Candy and her parents were eating. Her parents had ate a little before they noticed how Candy was feeling.

"What's wrong, Candy?" asked her mother.

"It's nothing." said Candy.

"Candy, don't lie." said her mother. "I know better."

"Have you ever been told who or who not to date?" asked Candy.

"By my parents." said her mother. "It didn't stop us though."

"Well, Sweets said that-"

"Sweets is a bitch." said Perri.

"PERRI!" shouted her mother.

"_What_?" asked Perri. "At least I'm being honest! It's the whole reason we quit being friends."

Candy then spawned a smile.

"I'm sorry, I just can't feast right now." said Candy. "Can I go to Mooch's? It's very important to me."

"If it's that important." said her mother.

"Thank you, mom." said Candy and walked outside into the snow.

Mooch's.

A cellphone rang.

"AAARRRRGGHHHH!"

Mooch answered a cellphone.

"Hello?" asked Mooch.

"Hello, Mooch." said Gadget.

"What do you want, Gadget?" asked Mooch.

"Well, Humphrey's wanting to know if you wanted to go bark sledding." said Gadget.

"I don't feel like it today." said Mooch.

"That's odd." said Gadget. "May I ask why?"

"A girl." said Mooch.

"Oh." said Gadget. "I've been there and done that. Well, later."

"Bye." said Mooch. He then got up and went into the main room of the den.

"You're up." said Mooch's father. "I was beginning to think you were dead."

"Yeah, well, I need to see a girl." said Mooch. "Is it alright?"

"Be back for dinner." said Mooch's father.

"Consider it done." said Mooch and walked out into the snow.


End file.
